


Connect

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They’re just Nobodies.





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They make it back to the castle late in the evening, although it’s always hard to tell in The World That Never Was, and Twilight Town isn’t much better. It at least _feels_ late, and the lounge is empty, the rest of the organization having all reported back and shuffled off to rest. Even the moogle’s gone. Ingsix steps out of the dark corridor behind him and deduces, “I suppose we’ll have to turn in our report tomorrow.”

Noctixs nods, pleased with that—given time, Ingsix will inevitably write it up, and Noctixs won’t have to do any work. Ingsix is good like that. Reliable, hardworking, and diligent. Noctixs is just... _tired_.

He leads the way down the hall, taking the lift up and following the twisted stairs, sensing Ingsix at his heels. Their black boots click along the corridor as they walk, occasionally arousing the notice of the lesser Nobodies, who swiftly disappear again when they realize there are no hearts around to steal. By the time they reach their living quarters, Noctixs is more than ready to be unconscious.

But he told himself things would change today, and he stops just outside his door. Ingsix reaches Noctixs’ side and pauses, then carries forward towards his own room. Noctixs darts a hand out, grabbing his sleeve and halting him. 

Ingsix looks back at him. Their eyes lock, and Noctixs gets the usual spike of relief that Ingsix’s are still devoid of yellow flecks. He’s the only member of the organization that still wears glasses, but Noctixs isn’t sure how much he needs them. It could just be a habit of memory. 

Ingsix is very cognizant of things like that: what they are and what they were. Noctixs not so much. He just lives in the moment, if what he does qualifies as living at all. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally managing a weak, “Thanks, Specs. For rescuing me today. When those Neoshadows started swarming me I thought I was done for, but you... thanks.” Then, just to lighten the mood, he adds, “Though I wish you’d let me eat ice cream with Gadixollus and Proxtomp after.”

Skipping over the show of gratitude, Ingsix chides, “It’s one thing to enjoy the occasional treat, but you can’t do it after _every_ mission. It’s hardly nutritious.”

Noctixs disagrees. But he’s not in the mood to argue, so instead he just steps closer, crowding Ingsix in. Ingsix doesn’t move away, just frowns deeper and asks, “What are you doing?”

There’s no easy way to say it. So Noctixs just bluntly admits, “I have feelings for you. I... I think they’re mutual.”

A light pink hue blossoms in Ingsix’s cheeks. It’s a beautiful colour, one that speaks volumes, because surely his body wouldn’t react that way if he really didn’t care. Noctixs isn’t surprised that Ingsix still rigidly insists, “Don’t be ridiculous. We can’t _have_ feelings.”

“But you do care about me. You’re always looking out for me. When we’re on the clock tower, you laugh with me, and you get touchy when I’m sent on missions with others, especially others you _know_ won’t look out for me...”

Ignis counters, “I’m simply protecting the keyblade wielder. You’re vital to the organization. Anyone would do the same.”

“Gadixollus and Proxtomp would, like I would for them. They’re my friends. But you go above and beyond, and... Iggy, I want us to be _more_.”

Another step, closing the last of the space between them, and Ingsix does lean back, but not far enough. He quietly, weakly offers, “We don’t have hearts.”

“I don’t care.” 

Noctixs reaches up, tangling his fingers in Ingsix’s ash-brown hair. He tugs Ignis down, and he pushes in, tilting to brush their lips together. It isn’t the chaste first kiss that he imagined, because he’s been wanting this for too long, and he presses in to really _feel_ Ingsix’s mouth against his own. He wishes their black coats weren’t so thick so he could also feel Ingsix’s body. When Noctixs pulls away, they’re both breathless.

Ingsix looks undone. Flushed and flustered, he fumbles with words. He _never_ does that. He’s the most suave, intelligent, put-together person Noctixs knows. And they _are_ people. He’s sure of it. 

But finally, Ingsix murmurs only, “Good night, Noct.” Then he steps back and turns, walking off to his own room.

When he’s just reached it, Noctixs calls, “Think about it. Please.”

Ingsix freezes. He doesn’t look back at Noctixs. But he does nod, and then he’s gone.


End file.
